1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus having a network function for exchanging data through a certain network as well as a facsimile function for exchanging facsimile data through a public communication channel in compliance with a facsimile transmission procedure, the facsimile apparatus being able to receive image information as an attachment to an e-mail message from another apparatus through the network and transmit the image information as facsimile data to another facsimile apparatus through the public communication channel in compliance with the facsimile transmission procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile apparatuses are hitherto used in a stand-alone environment where the apparatuses are not connected to any computer network. The facsimile apparatuses exchange data in compliance with the facsimile communication procedure, ITU-T T.30, defined by the International Telecommunication Unit (ITU).
Recently, facsimile apparatuses that can exchange image information with another apparatus through a computer network such as Local Area Network (LAN) and the Internet have been developed and practically used.
The facsimile apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-65866 filed by the same applicant as the present invention is an example of such a facsimile apparatus. This facsimile apparatus includes a local area network communication unit for exchanging data with its counterpart through a local area network connected to the Internet, a public exchange network communication unit for exchanging image information with another facsimile apparatus in compliance with the defined facsimile transmission procedure through a public exchange network, and a telephone number conversion table for storing a telephone number of each destination and a network address of the same.
When transmitting image information, this facsimile apparatus converts a telephone number of each destination into a network address, if stored in the telephone number conversion table thereof, and transmits the image information through the local area network and/or the Internet instead of making a call through the public exchange network.
In response to a receipt of a call from another facsimile apparatus, this facsimile apparatus informs the calling facsimile apparatus of its own computer network address by including the computer network address in the signal to be returned to the calling facsimile apparatus required by the facsimile communication procedure for future communication through the computer network.
The calling facsimile apparatus may include a telephone number conversion table for storing the telephone number of the receiving facsimile apparatus and the computer network address of which the receiving facsimile apparatus informed the calling facsimile apparatus during the initial communication. The calling facsimile apparatus then can transmit image information through the computer network by converting the telephone number of-the receiving facsimile apparatus into the computer network address of the receiving facsimile apparatus.
This calling facsimile apparatus, if a transmission of image information through the computer network fails, makes a call to the designated telephone number and sends the same image information again.
When this calling facsimile apparatus transmits image information through the public exchange network, the calling facsimile apparatus identifies the computer network address of the receiving facsimile apparatus, if contained in a signal returned by the receiving facsimile apparatus, and stores the computer network address of the receiving facsimile apparatus in the telephone number conversion table thereof as a computer network address corresponding to the telephone number.
In the case of the facsimile apparatus according to the invention disclosed in the above Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-65866, however, it is possible to further improve the network function of the facsimile apparatus.
For example, when the conventional facsimile apparatus receives facsimile data to be transmitted from an apparatus connected to the computer network, the facsimile apparatus does not return any information indicating the result of the facsimile transmission.